Nine Points in the Sky
by Triser
Summary: A simple experiment to shave time off of travel ended in a bad way... Will the Lanster family be found or will they have to strive to find a way to live on this new world that they landed on... And A White Devil isn't going to be happy in this story... Part two of adventures for Riot Force 6...
1. A new beginning, and a new blunder

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 0: A new beginning, and a new blunder…

Inside an apartment…

"You want to risk using a new form of transportation?" A woman with blue hair asked as she looked at a woman with orange hair.

"Subaru, it has been tested and there was no issue." The orange haired woman stated as she sighed.

"Tia, I don't know…" Subaru stated as she looked at the window. "Was it tested for people like me?"

"Didn't say; but we can't waste time on our vacation on a ship." Teana stated as she looked at the other woman.

"I'll concede, but…" Subaru stated as she held up a finger. "If anything goes wrong I get to say I told you so."

"Fine." Teana muttered as they heard the door open and a girl walked in. "Hey Ixy, last day of school?"

"Yeah, so are we going?" Ixy asked as she saw that her parents were waiting for her.

"Yeah, but Subaru doesn't like the way I planned to go to Earth." Teana stated.

"She has a point." A small figure stated coming out of the bathroom. "It was tested in a lab right?"

"Yeah, so what, Wirbelsturm?" Teana replied with a little venom.

"Whoa, you both have a point, but Master's cybernetics and my body might not have been considered when it was built. But if it does work, you can tell master what she wants to say." Wirbelsturm stated diplomatically.

"Okay, is that fair Su?" Teana asked.

"Yeah." Subaru stated as she looked at the window. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

Two days later…

"Take care." Hayate stated as she dropped them off. "And Ixy, keep a close eye on them."

"Why would I?" Ixy retorted. "I'm not wanting to get pointers from my parents anytime soon."

"What does it take to convert someone to skinship?" Hayate muttered as she drove off.

"She is at it again." Subaru sighed.

"Well she did try to get Deici into it and nearly freaked the base as she ran." Teana replied as they walked into the place.

"Reason for being here?" The guard at the desk asked.

"Four for the test of long distance transport." Teana stated.

"Oh yeah, the technical staff will be here shortly." The guard stated as he looked at the two older women in the room. "I can't place it but I think I've seen you on T.V."

"Uh… Really?" Subaru asked as she looked scared.

"Now I remember! You two are part of the Riot Force." The guard stated as he chuckled. "I'm Ian Gauss. I was a student of Captain Takamachi, is she as tough on recruits as she was when she started?"

"I don't think that has changed." Teana replied as someone in a lab coat walked up. "Hi Dr. Patil, right?"

"Correct." The doctor stated. "You brought exactly the amount I requested."

"So what will we be doing?" Subaru asked as she and the rest of the group followed the doctor.

"That is the most brilliant idea I had when I started here." The doctor stated as they stopped in front of two large doors with two large lights on the two upper corners, one on each side.

[Username.] a console asked making the doctor lean over.

"Padma Patil." Padma stated as one of two lights lit.

[Input command code.] the console asked as a keypad slid out.

"Sorry about this, the company is a stickler for security." Padma stated as she rapidly entered a code.

[Accepted.] the console stated as the other light lit and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the next step in travel." Padma stated as she pointed to a white room with a glass enclosure above it.

"Okay…" Wirbelsturm and Subaru looked amazed by the look of the project.

"This will be the first actual run without it being a test. This is to make sure it does what we say it does." Padma stated as she lead them into the room. "By the way, where are your bags?"

"Our devices are storing them." Teana replied.

"Okay, I'll be in the command room just wait in the white room." Padma stated as she went through another set of doors.

"Okay I have to admit this is more than what I thought it would be." Subaru stated as she was frowning. "But I'm still not one hundred percent sure that this will work."

"Normally you are the upbeat one." Teana stated as she looked at Ixy and sighed. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nove, told me to practice when I'm just waiting." Ixy replied as she was doing slow movements of light punches.

{Get ready, the sequence has been started.} Padma stated as they saw the enclosure comedown. {Don't worry there is air vents in the floor. The reason for the enclosure is the fact that the energy involved tends to get out of control.} Padma stated as the group heard a hum.

With Padma…

"So far so good…" Padma stated to herself as an alarm rang out as they were fading from sight. "That is not good! Bring them back before we lose them!" Padma shouted at another technician.

"We can't ma'am, at least one of them wasn't thought about." The technician replied.

"What do you mean?" Padma shouted as she ran over to the console. "A Cyborg? I thought that was a cover story?" Padma asked as she looked at a screen. "Record all the data, we have some explaining to do." Padma stated as she sat in a chair. "Just great, the one thing my sister keeps telling me, haunts me for the rest of my life."

With the three mages and unison device…

"This is what I was talking about!" Subaru shouted as they are falling from the sky.

_**A/N: I'll be revealing where the group ended up at in the next chapter... How long will it be before Subaru, Teana, Ixy, and Wirbelsturm be rescued... and where are they going to be and what adventures will be had...**_


	2. Mages and Ninjas don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 1: Mages and Ninjas don't mix…

In the air as they fell…

"Wirbelsturm! Unison In!" Subaru stated as she rotated in the air and a tornado ripped through the air catching her family in it.

On an unfinished bridge…

"It's over Zabuza." A man with silver hair stated as his mismatched eyes stared at a guy with a large sword but was having trouble holding it as he was pinned by dogs. "Raikiri!" He shouted as he rushed forward as an ice mirror formed in the way and another person appeared. "Not again." The man stated right as a twister slammed into the bridge send all three flying away from each other. "Help Zabuza?"

"I thought it was your back-up?" Zabuza stated as he slowly got to his feet. "Kakashi, our fight isn't over… who the hell are those three?"

"Not the most perfect landing I made." A black haired woman stated as she stood up and looked off to the sides. "Ummm… where are we?"

"How do you not know where you are?" A pink haired teen yelled near the near panicking builder.

"Tia, I told you so." The woman stated completely ignoring the pinkette. "By the way which one of you has a force of fifty individuals coming?"

"What?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the woman with his red eye and frowned. 'There is chakra all over her. Also there is the fact that they arrived in a tornado, what type of person has that much power?'

"So it's for neither of you, then why are you fighting?" an orange haired person asked as she sat up shaking her head. "Subaru, your landings suck."

"We were in free fall so I had to make do." Subaru stated as the group arrived.

"I can't believe that you failed to finish your contract." A short man stated as the group laughed. "Boys destroy the bridge, take your leisure with the girls."

"I don't think so." Subaru stated as Kakashi's eyes widen when the two plates on her right knuckle started to rotate and a whirlwind started to from around it. "In fact they won't be able to do what you asked them to do." Subaru stated as she looked at the group while bringing both hands in front of her and a blue sphere started to form but it was larger than Subaru normally makes. 'Okay… what gives?' Subaru thought as she pulled her fist back and Kakashi then noticed that he heard two quick but quiet thumps. "Divine!" Subaru stated as rings appeared around the ball and her fist. "Buster!" Subaru stated as she was blown backwards. "What the!" Subaru shouted as she was rolling backwards.

[Wing Road.] the gem flashed and a blue stream expanded behind her sending her into the sky.

~Wow, mom's Buster was never that powerful before, has she been holding back?~ Ixy asked as she looked down then frowned. ~Mom, why am I in my teen state?~

~I think that there is an issue with our magic, for us to test this I need to use Starlight Breaker.~ Teana replied as she looked up and saw Subaru float down to the bridge. "Recoil much?"

"I was expecting the normal recoil." Subaru stated as the short man saw his entire forces blown away by a strange woman. "Don't make me do that again. If you think I'm bad, my teacher is far worse." Subaru stated as she floated over to him and then picked him up. "If I hear one thing about you that isn't good… I'll come back here and finish you off." Subaru stated as she looked at him in the eyes. "People like you make me sick."

~Master, we don't have much time left, twenty minutes at the most.~ Wirbelsturm stated making Subaru sigh.

"Leave." Subaru stated as she tossed him down the road. "Pray that you never meet me again like this."

~Subaru, did you have to do that?~ Teana asked. ~Normally you would have flattened him where he stood for that veiled insult to Ixy.~

~Didn't feel like killing that waste of space, if you notice the others tried to fight, he didn't.~ Subaru stated as she glowed and her black hair went blue. "That will be a harsh reality for any woman. If he got what he wanted." Subaru stated as she turned to look at the ninjas.

"You have a demon?" Sakura asked as she pointed to Wirbelsturm.

"Demon? No Wirbelsturm is a friend that can bond to me." Subaru stated as she looked at the sky. "So back to my first question, where are we?"

"Nami no kuni." Kakashi replied making Subaru pale. "You don't know where we are, do you?"

"Ummm… this is going to be hell in the paperwork." Subaru muttered as she looked at Teana. "You just had to think an untested mode of transportation would be the best way to save time."

"Not now." Teana stated as she stood up. ~The amount of magic in the air amped up your divine buster to Nanoha's level.~

~Oh, great… The one thing I always wanted and now looking at the amount of recoil there was I'm amazed that she manages to stay still.~ Subaru stated as she looked at the group. "So what are you going to do?"

"Me, my contract is null and void." Zabuza stated as he looked down at the ninja that tried to save him. "Hey Kakashi, care to take her back with you." Zabuza asked as he sighed. "Damn Tornado, finished what you started." Zabuza stated as he coughed. "Give Haku Kubikiribōchō."

"You're making her your heir?" Kakashi asked as he knelt next to Zabuza.

"Yeah, tell her that I trust that she will protect it." Zabuza stated. "Also could you take her to your village, she shouldn't travel alone now, more so with Kubikiribōchō."

"I will." Kakashi stated head down. "So about you four…" Kakashi started to say when Subaru collapsed in a dead faint as did the one that appeared. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, more so if they fight." Teana stated as she looked at Kakashi. "You're going to honor that man's last request?"

"I will." Kakashi stated as he noticed Naruto helping Sasuke stand up.

"That hunter nin wasn't trying to kill us." Sasuke stated as he slowly pulled out some of the senbon out.

"How come you two are in that shape?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke replied as he looked over at the other group. "Who are they?"

"Seems that they helped up." Naruto stated as Kakashi didn't look pleased.

"Good, we were out classed in that fight." Sasuke stated as Sakura ran up.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked as Sasuke just glared at her. "Why didn't the baka help you?" Sakura asked as she saw that he still had some senbons in him.

"I figured he had a better chance at a victory if…" Sasuke started to say but Kakashi held up his hand.

"That's enough." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi who had moved his headband to cover his eye.

"That's for me to decide." Kakashi stated as he shook his head. "Will you follow us back to Konoha?"

"Are we given a choice?" Teana asked as she hefted Subaru up, as Kakashi just stared. "I guess we follow."

"How did she fire that massive jutsu?" Kakashi asked as Teana just smirked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you." Teana stated as Ixy picked up Wirbelsturm. 'What in the world is a jutsu?'

"Naruto, burial detail, after that help Tanuzna build the bridge." Kakashi stated as he too fainted.

"And what about the other two?" Teana asked with a deadpan expression.

_**A/N: Awe man Subaru finished off Zabuza... And what is up with Kakashi... Will the Lansters be found and rescued... And why does Subaru and Wirbelsturm still faint after unison for long periods... Will Haku be able to carry her new sword... and will Sakura stop being cruel to Naruto...**_


	3. Concourse of Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 2: Concourse of Emergency…

At the lab…

"You have no clue where it dropped them off at?" Harry asked as Padma looked scared.

"Even with all the fail-safes we put into the project none of them were for dislocation." Padma replied before sighing. "In fact, the worst thing that happened before was spilt into… Hey Anders, fail-safe five, that should be able to pick up their location." Padma shouted as she looked at Harry. "We overlooked that as it never occurred to us to compute that one."

"But ma'am that is for parts being sent to the wrong location." Anders replied.

"So, they went to a different location than was planned, so that might be able to find them." Padma stated in a tone that told him he better do as told. "Otherwise I'll do it myself and you explain to them why you didn't check it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Anders replied as he typed away at a keyboard.

"What else are you doing to locate them?" Padma asked as she looked down. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know." Harry stated as he looked at another screen. "Sorry Chrono, but I'm asking you for help."

{What for?} Chrono asked as he looked at his friend.

"Two of my team was miss-jumped from the new test…" Harry stated.

{And they got lost?} Chrono asked. {You want my fleet to locate their distress beacon.}

"Correct." Harry stated as he looked at the enclosure that was being scanned by Shamal. "I'm going to reactivate Sun 1 and Sun 3."

{You do know that they wanted that time off.} Chrono replied.

"I'm going to need everyone ready for battle, we don't know where they ended up and I want my teams to rescue them." Harry stated as he looked back at Padma. "The center isn't at fault, what is at fault is the fact that Combat Cyborgs are treated as a class one secret."

{I'll bring that up in the next meeting.} Chrono stated as he sighed. {Good luck with your wives, they might not see it how you do.}

"I know." Harry stated as he sighed. "Shamal, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood." Shamal replied as she looked at Harry.

At Riot Force HQ…

"Harry, why did you call us both in?" Hermione asked as she looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but Subaru, Teana, Ixy, and Wirbelsturm were lost in a miscalculated jump." Harry stated making them both look at him. "Those in charge of the project state that no matter what they will reappear on a planet, so bear in mind we have no clue where." Harry stated as he looked solemn. "When found we don't know how they will be. Please, don't make me order it."

"I understand." Hermione muttered. "You're trying to save them, but don't know how."

"Fine, I was getting rusty anyways." Daphne stated as she looked over at Hermione. "Training spars with Nanoha?"

"Fastest way of getting into shape again." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Now that is out of the way, Hermione you are back in charge of Sun team." Harry stated as he sighed. "Everyone's vacation is getting cut."

"Oh… no… Was Nanoha on a vacation?" Hermione asked as she paled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF CALLING FATE AND I BACK!" Nanoha's voice shouted from the doorway.

"Hi, Nanoha…" Harry stated as he looked scared. "Stars 3 and 4 are missing…"

"But they were supposed to be on vacation." Fate stated as she looked at Nanoha. "And if my wife doesn't calm down she will be sleeping in her car."

"I'll be nice." Nanoha stated very calm.

"They participated in a test run of a new teleporter." Harry stated as he sighed. "It isn't confirmed if it was Subaru or Wirbelsturm that caused the malfunction."

"Why those two, if it was experimental…" Fate started to ask.

"It was deemed safe enough for humans and familiars." Harry stated as he figured that was going to be asked. "Cyborgs and unison devices not so sure."

"So where are they?" Nanoha asked as she saw Harry sigh. "You are looking for them right?"

"I have Chrono searching for the distress beacon, and that company looking at their fail-safes to see if they can pinpoint it." Harry replied as he sighed. "And no, Hayate doesn't know anything that could help."

"How did you guess?" Nanoha asked.

"Because I have already told him that this never happened." Hayate stated as she walked in. "Hi, Hermione. Also The TSAB never knew about Earth's magical people before."

"Oh…" Nanoha stated as she looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Hayate stated as she tapped her head. "My memories are not a sore subject."

"Hayate, is there any world that might have drawn them in that you know of?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I was in your position, not a combat mage." Hayate stated as she shrugged. "My best guess is to search along the predicted path and look on all the worlds in it."

"Might work." Harry stated as he sighed. "But the item that Dr. Patil made is like a super version of a portkey."

"Then it could be anywhere." Daphne stated. "How long do we have before another case takes over?"

"I got clearance for this to be priority. Not only is it a daughter of a general, but one of the best combat mages in the ground forces." Harry stated.

Later that day…

"Vita, are you mad that two of your trainees are missing?" Hayate asked as she leaned to the knight.

"A little, so we can't use your past life to help us in this case. Aren't you happy about that?" Vita asked as Hayate started to laugh.

"I am now; most of the cases we solved so fast and it was due to my memories. This is a refreshing change." Hayate stated as she stopped laughing. "Hope that Subaru and Teana are safe."

"Knowing those two, they ended up on a world that is just perfect for them." Vita stated as Hayate just looked at her. "What, Teana and Subaru are both powerful, but they tend to focus on that aspect entirely."

"I see, you are worried about them." Hayate stated as she sighed. "I hope we find them."

"More so, that way they can have the devil themselves." Vita stated as a pink beam slammed into a green beam. "Oh look, a family battle."

"Otto vs her mom." Hayate stated as the two beams canceled out. "Odd, Nanoha isn't using the blaster."

"Training… she hardly ever uses it in training." Vita stated as a blonde sat near them.

"I hope we find your wayward students." The blonde stated.

"Thanks, Alicia." Vita stated as she looked at the blonde.

"Correct, finally I'm not getting confused with my little sister." Alicia stated as she sighed.

"Well… you filled out in your chest that Fate hasn't reached." Hayate stated as she laughed as Alicia blushed. "I'm not going to grope you at the moment, my hands are full." Hayate stated as Vita yelped.

"HAYATE!" Vita shouted as Alicia laughed.

_**A/N: Well isn't this a slight change of pace... Harry is pulling out all the stops to return the misplaced family... A super portkey... what was Padma thinking... Will the location be discovered and will the group be saved with little trouble... Wait, they already met Team Seven so they are already in deep trouble...**_


	4. Roadway horror

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 3: Roadway horror…

After walking for a day…

"Could you stop?" Sakura asked as she saw Ixy pointing out flaws in Sasuke's plans.

"Only if he asks me to." Ixy stated as she looked at Sasuke. "How often do you have to deal with that?"

"How do I stop fangirls?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question, fangirls make a bad name for women anywhere." Ixy stated as Sakura huffed.

"You are just jealous that we have good looking men..." Sakura started to say when Kakashi just sighed.

"Would you two tell her to stop starting things?" Kakashi asked Subaru and Teana.

"Sasuke asked for pointers in combat. Ixy just volunteered her knowledge." Teana stated as she looked to the sky. "Makes one wonder if you are babying the boy."

"How dare you!" Kakashi stated angry.

"Then perhaps you should let it go." Haku stated as she looked at Kakashi with a sad look.

"Why did you snap the blade?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Kubikiribōchō that looked to be sheared.

"I have my reasons; Zabuza once told me if I survive him to leave a piece of Kubikiribōchō near him. The fragment was up to me." Haku stated as she pulled the sword free and held up a stubbed version of it. "Kiri keeps these swords at a high level of secrecy, do you know why?"

"I've heard that each of the seven swords have different powers, but no one has figured out that ones." Kakashi stated as Haku smiled. "You know it don't you?"

"Of course, I did travel with Zabuza. I was bound to see its power." Haku stated making Sakura huff in annoyance.

"Doesn't seem like much, without the blade how can you expect to use it." Sakura asked.

"I never said I needed the full blade to use its power did I?" Haku stated as she put it away. "In all the years it has seen; not once has the cutting edge ever got nicked."

'Does that mean that it repairs itself?' Teana thought as Subaru was walking with Naruto in the rear.

At the back of the group…

"Why does it seem that your teacher doesn't like you?" Subaru asked as she walked with the blonde.

"Not my place to say." Naruto stated as he looked down. "I just want to follow in the footsteps of my hero."

"Oh, and what's wrong with that?" Subaru asked as she looked to the sky. "My hero is someone really strong."

"Is that person dead?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, be more polite in asking that Baka!" Sakura who heard the question went to bop him in the head but felt a firm grip on her arm.

"I'm not offended by the question. Don't put words in my mouth." Subaru stated as she looked at Sakura dead in the eyes. "I still strive to take my hero's place, as she keeps setting new plateaus to reach."

"Could you let my student go?" Kakashi asked.

"There are better ways of getting someone to understand something without resorting to violence." Subaru stated as she let the arm go. "And there are better teachers out there."

Later that day…

"So you practice a style of combat that isn't hand to hand but it can be used as such?" Sasuke asked amazed from what Ixy stated.

"Yeah, it's a sword style that makes the user one with the sword they are using." Ixy stated as she heard an anguished huff. "You're more annoying than one of her sisters." Ixy muttered as she pointed to Subaru.

"Which sister are you referring to?" Subaru asked making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "I doubt Ginga and Cinque. That leaves a large list."

"One that works at the church." Ixy muttered.

"Oh her." Subaru nodded. "Yeah, Sein can be annoying." Subaru stated as she looked at Sakura. "Thing is she wouldn't even bother with her. I, on the other hand, would be a prime target." Subaru muttered as Sakura glanced and frowned.

"The only thing that you have that I don't is… Are you insinuating something?" Sakura asked with an eye twitch, before spinning around and glaring at Ixy. "How much more of Sasuke's time are you going to waste?"

"That's for him to decide." Ixy replied as she sighed.

"You are a slut, that's why you are hanging with Sasuke." Sakura stated not noticing that Subaru and Teana both flinched.

"You know nothing about me, Washboard." Ixy stated in a cold tone that spooked both Naruto and Sasuke. "I never tolerated being spoken down to, not even by those that are my teachers."

"So what, you probably just spread your legs…" Sakura stopped speaking when Kubikiribōchō was placed on her neck.

"I suggest you stop there. I've seen eyes like hers before." Haku stated as she pulled the broken blade back and back on her makeshift harness. 'Good didn't nick her.'

"Hn." Sakura scuffed and looked away.

"Sorry about that." Naruto stated as Sakura went to hit Naruto but stopped as she felt Subaru glare into her back.

"Just don't let it happen again." Ixy stated.

A half mile later…

"I had enough!" Sakura shouted right before she ran at Ixy with her fist pulled back and threw it. "Take…" Sakura started to say when her fist connected with a field of energy that absorbed Sakura's punch and the area around Ixy was vibrating.

"Like it?" Ixy asked as she smirked. "I can't control it, but know this; every action has an equal reaction." Ixy stated as Sakura was blown away and slammed into a tree, through it and ended up in a rock. "Fangirls. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Without fangirls how will guys like you find decent girlfriends?" Ixy stated as she started to laugh.

"That was uncalled for." Kakashi stated.

"I said I can't control my Kaiser Shroud. That said it reacts to any threat to my being." Ixy stated as she got her head patted by Subaru revealing that it doesn't activate for everything.

After they arrived at Konoha…

"Wow, nice place…" Subaru stated as she looked about and frowned. "Are all ninja villages like this?" Subaru asked as she looked at Kakashi.

"They are all pretty much the same." Kakashi stated as he signed for the travelers he picked up.

After arriving at the Hokage tower…

"Kakashi, where is your third student?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the group enter his office.

"At the hospital." Kakashi replied as he glanced at Ixy.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked as he looked through the reports and frowned. "Why is it your students reports differ from yours?"

"About the pinkette." Ixy stated making Sarutobi look at her. "She tried to hit me and was sent flying by my Kaiser Shroud."

"And what did you do that made her attack you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked interested.

"Talk to Sasuke about his plans and how they have so many holes in them and told him a little about how I fight." Ixy stated making Sarutobi look interested.

"May I see Kubikiribōchō, young lady?" Sarutobi asked as Haku pulled it out and Sarutobi smiled. "I see you are starting out like all the others before you."

"I know. Zabuza told me how to toughen my body for the weight of it." Haku stated as she put it back.

"Sir?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his leader.

"Kubikiribōchō, is one of the few weapons that I rather see in that state than wielded by an enemy." Sarutobi stated. "I have seen its ability and that is one blade that has no equal in it."

"What is the ability?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sarutobi laugh.

"That is up to the young lady to reveal." Sarutobi replied as he looked at the other four in the room. "Now about you four, what will you do for the time being?"

"Well as we don't know where we are." Subaru started to say, and stopped Sarutobi from speaking. "Besides currently, we would like to stay here. We can help out in many ways, but would like to see where we will be placed."

"And the youngest member in your group?" Sarutobi asked.

"She can take the pinkette's place till she gets out." Subaru stated. "Ixy is a close combat fighter, with limited long range attacks."

"And you?" Sarutobi asked

"Close combat, with some mid range skills." Subaru stated as she looked at Teana. "Teana is all long range."

"I do have some close combat skills, nowhere near the two of you." Teana muttered.

"And the one that is ignoring everything in the room?" Sarutobi asked.

"Mid range to long range support." Wirbelsturm replied. "But I rather stay with Subaru as I can boost her skills with my wind."

"An elemental?" Sarutobi stated surprised. "You are extremely blessed."

"Not really, we butt heads more often than not." Subaru stated with a smirk. "But we do get along."

"I would like to see these two events that were stated in the reports. You two can combine, and you have some sort of barrier." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the group. "For now, you are dismissed. Not you Kakashi."

_**A/N: Fangirlism... not the best thing... For the time being Ixy will be taking Sakura's place... Wonder what this will do to a certain snake's plan... Also revealing that the kaiser shroud is back...**_


	5. Testing out the new powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 4: Testing out the new powers…

Hours later in an empty field…

"So this is testing site?" Subaru asked as she followed a guy that was smoking a cigarette.

"This will do fine." The guy stated as he pulled out two knives and held them out in a stance.

"One on one?" Subaru asked as she looked at the guy.

"It might be that for now!" The guy shouted as he rushed at her but jumped back when she back flipped away. "Got you!" He stated as he tossed one of the knives at her and this time he smiled.

"Man…" Subaru muttered as she back flipped again but surprising the guy was a blue wall that blocked his knife.

"How… I energized that knife with wind chakra; it should've cut through that charka defense." The guy stated as snakes appeared around her and she spun around kicking them all away. "Anko! I don't need help!" The guy shouted making Subaru look behind her to see a woman that was wearing a mesh shirt with a jacket over it and a short skirt.

"Damn… Two on one is not my kind of odds while holding back." Subaru stated as she pulled out a blue gem from under her shirt. "Okay Mach Caliber." Subaru stated as she glowed blue and her outfit changed. "Come on, I'm just getting started."

"Well that's different." Anko stated as she rushed at Subaru and started doing jabs with her fists with an occasional wave of snakes from her sleeves.

"I'm starting to get tired of you!" Subaru muttered as she grabbed one of Anko's arms flipped over her and proceeded to toss her into the guy she was fighting at the start.

Off to the side…

"So Haishi, what do you see?" Sarutobi asked.

"Her chakra is making that strange armor she is wearing. Also when she put that armor on her chakra level skyrocketed." Haishi stated making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow. "It also seems that she is still holding back."

"I see. Kurenai your turn." Sarutobi stated as he pointed to the field.

"Hai." Kurenai stated as she moved into the field by doing hand seals as she did so.

Back in the fight…

'What is going on?' Subaru thought as the world went into a rainbow spiral. 'This isn't normal…' Subaru thought as she took a breath followed by letting it go. "IS: Systems start up." Subaru stated quietly.

Back with Sarutobi and Haishi…

"Her chakra… it stopped… no, it is moving differently… How…" Haishi stated in surprise, fear, and awe.

In the clearing…

"You weren't here before." Subaru stated as she looked up with amber eyes.

'Amber… they were teal.' Anko thought as she looked at her friend. "Took you long enough."

"Wanted to see how she did." Kurenai stated as she narrowed her eyes. "It seems like genjutsu don't work on her."

"I was right… you were the one that made the world go funky." Subaru stated making Kurenai's eyes widen. "But they don't work on me for long." Subaru stated as she vanished from sight and was coming down with a hook punch at Kurenai when a green blur hit Subaru in the gut.

"That shows a lot of youth." The blur stated as Subaru hit the ground hard and slid a few feet. "But that hurt hitting you." The new guy stated as he rubbed his leg.

"Thanks Gai." Kurenai stated as she looked at the other jonin. "She has several surprises."

"She hasn't shown everything yet." Another voice stated as Kurenai looked at the source and glared. "Right now, it isn't time to read. She is getting back up." Kakashi stated as he put the book away.

"Ouch…" Subaru stated as she rubbed her side. "You kick like a mule." Subaru stated as she sat on the ground before laughing.

"Has she gone nuts?" The first guy asked as he looked at the others.

"No, Asuma, she is about to show her full power." Kakashi stated as he started to reach for his headband before he got tackled from behind.

"No one said I couldn't help her." Wirbelsturm stated in her small form before growing into her taller form. "Hey Meister, need some help?"

"Sure, I could use some, get over here." Subaru stated as she flipped to her feet. "There's too much interference for my detecting skills, I need your boost to counter that. Plus there is five of them, four I can handle…"

"More than that and you need to rely on me, huh." Wirbelsturm chided as she flickered over to her partner.

"What are they talking about?" Asuma asked as Kakashi raised his headband off his eye.

"Trouble." Kakashi stated.

"Unison In." Wirbelsturm and Subaru stated as one and a tornado ripped into the field pushing them back a bit.

With Haishi…

"Amazing… that sent her chakra… I can't tell where she is… that much chakra and I can't pinpoint her." Haishi stated before turning off his bloodline limit. "I'll give my report to you in a minute… How can someone have that much chakra…"

"If what Sasuke's and Naruto's reports state is true than the person that trained her is even stronger than she is." Sarutobi stated as he looked his age. "Why have they appeared now… and where did they come from… without those two questions answered we have limited means of recourse."

"I understand." Haishi stated with an odd smile. "Wonder how much it might take to get her to train my oldest, even a fraction of that power would get those old crows off my back."

"You should have done what Minato told you to do with them." Sarutobi stated getting a glare from Haishi.

In the field…

"What immense power." Kakashi stated as the tornado subsided and they were surprised to see her wearing a different outfit.

"You have thirty minutes to try to stop me." Subaru stated as she smiled. "But it shouldn't take that long."

"Huh?" Anko muttered as Subaru vanished to appear next to Asuma. "Watch out!" Anko shouted as Asuma was hit in the chin with an uppercut then kicked in the gut hard enough to be sent flying.

"Why you!" Kurenai shouted as she ran right at Subaru only to punch open air. "Fast…"

"Behind you! Duck!" Gai shouted which Kurenai did dodging a haymaker.

"You're fast." Kurenai stated before getting kicked in the face sending her up then was surprised with a downward kick.

"Who's next?" Subaru asked as she smirked.

"Gai cover me." Kakashi stated as he did two seals and followed it up with a third and then held his hand up and it started to glow. "We might only have one shot at this."

"Yosh." Gai stated as he sprinted at Subaru and plowed her with a haymaker himself sending her into the ground hard.

"Again!" Subaru shouted as she skidded to a halt and was shocked to see Kakashi run right at her with a glowing hand. 'Not good.' Subaru thought before smirking. "Wing Road!" Subaru stated as she slapped the ground and hundreds of roads sprang from the ground making Kakashi dodge and weave through them with some ease. 'Fine… he seems a little limited to the ground.' Subaru stated as she back flipped and sprang into the air dismissing the roadways. "Having trouble now?"

"You can fly?" Kakashi asked as he skidded to a stop.

"You all saw that tornado that appeared around me right?" Subaru asked as she smiled and vanished from sight and Anko was taken down with a kick. "You two are the tough ones?" Subaru stated as she took a deep breath. "IS…"

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed at her again.

"Oscillating Breaker!" Subaru stated as she punched at Kakashi who was in range to hit her with his attack sending him flying back and skidding a bit. "That was normal for me."

"It seems that you need time to set that up!" Gai stated as he moved in to attack her and tried to hit her a few times but had to block a few of her hits. "Something's wrong…"

"You noticed it…" Subaru stated as she stopped. "Unison Cancel." Subaru stated as she split from her unison device. "I can only maintain that for short periods… Great overdid it…" Subaru stated as she hit the ground.

"No you didn't… that's all the injuries you took moron." Wirbelsturm muttered as she looked at the old man that walked into the clearing. "Well?"

"She is powerful enough to be a jonin, and the other woman?" Sarutobi asked.

"Weaker than Subaru and without all of the benefits that Subaru has; but not weak enough that she can be forgotten about that's for sure." Wirbelsturm stated with a smirk.

"Four jonin and might have beaten a fifth." Sarutobi stated in awe. "How strong is Subaru's teacher?"

"Capable of leveling this village and the surrounding area if she so wanted to, or is that her boss… I know that Subaru has yet to beat her teacher in any spars that they do, even with me… and with a group of nine other people." Wirbelsturm stated making Sarutobi pale. "But don't worry, most of the time those two don't even try to use all of their power…"

"Where can I get my hands on their training handbooks?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ummm… I don't know if you can… you see… we have no idea how far we are from where we live." Teana stated as she walked up. "She over did it huh?"

"Not really she wasn't even trying yet… odd thing is she was holding back as she doesn't know why her power scaled up yet." Wirbelsturm stated making Sarutobi look at them with an odd look.

In another clearing…

"So where is your teacher?" Ixy asked as she sat on a log looking at the sky but frowned when the sky gained a storm. "Never mind."

"Why are you not worried?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the storm she was looking at.

"That's no natural storm." Ixy stated with an odd smile. "She must be pushed to her limits… she doesn't like using that level."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"It drains her; it is hard on her body to use that ability…" Ixy stated as she sighed. "Well the fight is over anyways. Power always has a price, either pay now or later, but it always has a price."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"My original family has the ability to make an army that has no equal, but to make it we have to have dead bodies…" Ixy stated as she looked sad. "That power gave my family the title the Dark Kingdom. I have some control over it, but I rather not use it."

"I see. But what does that statement mean?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"To have great power, can mean great things, but it can also be a great disappointment." Ixy stated. "Somewhere down the line, you have to pay for the power you have, it might be that it has a drawback that injures you, or it might make you weaker the more you use it. Never trust an unpaid power… powers that you train yourself in, you know that you paid for it… gifts that family's get… they are more curses than powers."

_**A/N: Subaru did the test for the group but got some aid from her Unison Device... And what does Ixy mean when she talked about the price of power... What is the source of the magic increase... and will the Lansters be found...**_


	6. Finding a lead…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 5: Finding a lead…

Inside an office…

"I see, I'll inform Chrono." Harry stated as a screen closed. "Reinforce, we got some good news. The area in which they might have appeared in has been found."

"You don't sound happy." Reinforce stated making Harry sigh.

"You're right." Harry stated as he turned away from her. "The area that they landed in hasn't been mapped out at all… in fact the Navy's scanners can't penetrate into it."

"That's not good… What about the Cradle?" Reinforce asked.

"Even though it is under our jurisdiction… Do you see Nanoha allowing us to use her daughter to fly it?" Harry asked.

"To find her best students… maybe… we have to tread carefully." Reinforce stated as they both sighed.

"To find out, I need to inform Nanoha first… But…" Harry stated as he brought up a vid screen.

{Harry, why are you contacting me?} Chrono asked as his face appeared.

"I just got word that the location that they might have been brought too… isn't the best news yet." Harry stated as he sighed. "It is in that one sector that no scanner can get through."

{Great, the higher ups won't allow us in there… if we had some sort of super… Nanoha isn't going to like this.} Chrono muttered.

"She might not have a chance." Harry stated with a smirk. "I know just how to get her to agree."

{Nice knowing you, what will you want on your tombstone?} Chrono stated as Harry just chuckled.

"Reinforce send in Fate." Harry stated making both Chrono and Reinforce blink. "I know wrong one right. I'm going to get invited as a guest for dinner."

"You are devious." Reinforce stated as she walked off.

Hours later at the Takamachi beach house…

"I got a call from Padma." Harry stated making Nanoha look up. "She might have found their location."

"That's good." Fate stated as she frowned. "What's the problem?"

"That is the problem." Harry stated making Nanoha frown. "The location is in an area that the TSAB Navy doesn't want to send a ship to, but a heavily fortified ship could make it through."

"So why don't we ask for one." Nanoha asked as she looked at her boss.

"Sadly there is only one and it… has only one pilot." Harry stated making the two blink at him. "Well Carim insisted that her team research it first… and make a manual if we ever needed it."

"If it is what I think it is…" Nanoha started to say.

"Yomeacasavxy?" Vivio asked so fast that Harry blinked.

"Repeat with breaths." Harry stated as he looked at the young girl.

"You mean I can save Ixy?" Vivio repeated.

"That is up to your mother." Harry stated making Fate chuckle.

"MOM… Please." Vivio asked as she gave a look to her mother.

"Alright… but we are coming too." Nanoha stated making Fate look at her wife.

"We?" Fate asked as she blinked.

"Any. Problems?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Fate with a demonic gleam in her eyes.

"No…" Fate replied as she shivered. 'I hate this… My nearly done paperwork!'

Outside the house…

"You planned that?" Fate asked as she led Harry out.

"I did." Harry replied. "I need the Cradle, and Vivio is the only pilot." Harry stated as he sighed.

"I still have paperwork to do, and I can't do them on a mission." Fate stated.

"I'm not risking a second shot from your wife. I dodged one with Vivio, I'm not saving you." Harry stated as she sighed.

"The White Devil… Could you tell Vita that she coined that one right?" Fate sighed as she reached her head. "I guess I can foist that on my team."

"Good… I'm not leaving with the entire division. Hermione and Daphne might not like it… But I have no choice." Harry stated as he got into his car. "Oh, Carim will send you guys the manual of operations, read it well… Thing is thicker than my tome."

"Thicker than the Tome…" Fate muttered as she slumped. "Caro, Erio, and Lu, sorry for bothering you… But could you start working on the paperwork on my desk at the base… Nanoha and I will be helping Vivio read a thick book." Fate stated as she looked defeated.

{Sure… it can't be that bad.} Caro stated as she cut the chat.

A few days later…

"Okay Nanoha, what gives?" Hermione asked as she cornered Nanoha.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her friend.

"Why is Harry preparing for a long term mission?" Hermione asked before sighing. "And not telling me or Daphne."

"He might have found where my team ended up at… But… the Navy will not send a ship there." Nanoha stated as she looked at the yellow ship next to the base. "And we have the means to get there."

"That thing?" Hermione asked before frowning. "You do know who would have to be on board as well."

"Harry tricked me." Nanoha huffed. "He never actually asked… my daughter did."

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she looked surprised.

"I didn't realize that Vivio was nearby when he brought it up and…" Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Vivio was told it was up to me."

"You still can't say no to her, can you?" Hermione asked as she sighed.

"Can you to your daughter?" Nanoha asked.

"Sometimes." Hermione stated before sighing. "Then again mine can't actually ask properly."

"Say… Has he told you anything?" Nanoha asked making Hermione look at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He told Fate that he isn't going to take everyone, just enough to get them and get back." Nanoha stated making Hermione frown.

"Gather everyone and meet me in the training area." Hermione stated as she didn't look happy. "I'll keep Hayate in line so Deici can be there."

"I'll tell her." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

Hours later…

"Sorry, I couldn't find… Oh, you were already here." Nanoha stated as she saw Daphne near Hermione.

"Hermione already explained it to me. So how are we going?" Daphne asked.

"To make a perfect cover…" Deici started to say before everyone looked at her. "…some of us have to stay here. I volunteer myself."

"We are going." Two voices stated as one. "What?"

"You two were already going anyways." Nanoha muttered.

"Oh." The twins replied before shrugging in synch.

"Why did you two do that to your hair any ways?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the two identical girls. "I can barely tell you two apart, luckily Deed is a little more built than you Otto."

"We felt like it." Otto stated making her mother sigh.

"I'm staying." Cinque stated as she looked at the others. "I think all of the Combat Cyborgs should stay here, save those that have been chosen. Also Nove should go, and take Einhart." Cinque stated as she raised her hands up to stop Nanoha from asking. "I thought it over, most of us can fight evenly with you guys in command, so we can handle most cases, and we aren't affected by the eclipse members and they should stay here as well." Cinque stated making Nanoha smile.

"You didn't say why we should bring Nove and Einhart." Fate stated before Nanoha could.

"Einhart and Vivio both know how to track Ixy, having two trackers is better than having only one." Cinque stated making Fate smile. "Also Nove can help you find her sister."

"I see." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "We begin to stock up in three days; get on board during those days, unless you've been cleared to go by Harry." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I'll bring up Einhart and Nove to Harry."

_**A/N: Harry tricked the Devil... Only thing is what will they find when they get there... will it be a nice rescue or will the Shiro Akuma have to get her hands dirty... also will Harry find out about the stowaway plan or will he not and be surprised... And what will be found when they get there...**_


	7. The Exams Begin… Ixy joins 7…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 6: The Exams Begin… Ixy joins 7…

At a building…

"So you three did arrive." Kakashi stated as he took a glance at Ixy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not, I'm not going to cost them their chance while I was partially at fault for their teammate being in the hospital." Ixy replied as she looked at the boys. "Anyways, they have a better chance with me."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not a fangirl." Ixy stated as she walked to the door. "Come on the longer we wait the less chance to scout the weaker teams."

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke stated as he followed her in.

"See you sensei." Naruto stated as he followed.

At the door on the second floor…

"Sasuke, is there something wrong here?" Ixy asked as she looked about.

"We are on the second floor." Naruto stated quietly.

"He is correct, should I reveal it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? It is getting rid of the competition." Ixy stated as she shook her head. "Wait, Naruto how did you know?"

"I prank the school when I was younger; there is a janitor closet right next to the stairs on the third floor." Naruto pointed out.

"So why are we still standing here?" Ixy asked as they continued on.

Inside the exam room…

"Sasuke!" Another blonde shouted as Sasuke sidestepped, followed by Naruto and said blonde nearly hit the wall. "Where's Forehead?"

"Hospital." Ixy stated as she looked at the blonde who looked sheepish. "Something is off?"

"I only act the fangirl. The names Ino Yamanaka." Ino stated making Sasuke sigh. "I had to make Sakura have some form of confidence."

"Your idea flopped." Ixy stated with a sigh.

"I know… I thought that giving her a challenge by a friend she would try to have the best female win, but she went too far." Ino muttered.

"And all those times you chased me?" Sasuke asked.

"To make Sakura think I wasn't giving up. Just to tell you Sasuke, dark and broody isn't my type." Ino stated making Sasuke do a stiff snort. "What?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

'NOOOOOO! He is back to grunting!' Both Ixy and Naruto thought before mentally laughing.

"So who's the new babe?" Another guy asked with a dog on his head.

"K-k-kiba, she might have been…" A girl with a large fluffy jacket started to say.

"Name's Ixpellia Lanster. And you buster are not my type so be quiet." Ixy stated as she glared at Kiba.

"Burn." A guy stated that spooked Ixy.

"Where did you come from?" Ixy asked as she looked at him.

"I was standing next to him the entire time. Also I've never seen you in the village before." The guy stated making the girl take a glance.

"I'm only a place holder for their missing teammate." Ixy stated as she shrugged. "And who are you two anyways?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata stated quietly.

"Shino Aburame." Shino replied with a curt nod.

"My, my you guys make a lot of noise…" An older teen stated as he walked up but stopped when he saw Ixy and frowned. "I never seen you before."

"Isn't that a surprise." Ixy stated with a smirk. "I'm the complete unknown here."

"Why are you on team seven?" The teen asked as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Not repeating myself again. Also why do you have information about everyone in the room anyway, what are you a spy?" Ixy asked making the teen pale and drop the cards to the floor. "Normally information about new people should be hard to get, so why do you have information that is not known normally?"

"You can read the cards?" the teen asked as he backed up a few steps.

"Why are you surprised, I can read them plain as day, though I do have to ask, what is a Jinchuriki?" Ixy asked making a few people in the room flinch.

"Ummm, Ixy whose card did you read that on?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Tell you later, if you know what it means I'll asked you after this." Ixy stated as a guy in a trench coat appeared and got them all seated down, and as she looked over her test. 'There is no way I can answer some of these… Some of these are easy due to my training… but Sasuke told me that Naruto isn't good at this.'

After a few long moments…

'Good…' the guy wearing the trench coat thought as a few teams were kicked out. "Pencils down, it is time for the tenth question."

"Finally." A guy with a four diagonal lines in a row stated. "So what is this mysterious tenth question?"

"Before I give it, you have to make a choice." The guy stated with a smirk. "You can chose to take it or not, because if you fail the question you will be barred from ever taking the Chunnin exams ever again."

"That's bullshit, there has been several people from other chuunin exams!" Kiba shouted as the guy in front of everyone just started to laugh.

"Really, well that means they got lucky that I wasn't picked to be the proctor for the exams." He stated making a few teams get up and leave.

"I'm going to call your bluff." Naruto stated as he looked up. "I don't care if I get stuck as a genin, I will be the Hokage, and then I'm going to make you do D-rank missions for that."

'Damn… all that hard work to get rid of a good chunk of the teams and he ruins it with that.' The guy thought with a sigh. "All of you that are still here you all passed."

"Huh?" A blonde girl with a black bar that was leaning on the desk asked.

"I mean that was the tenth question. Most of you figured out that the test was for stealthily getting your answers for the test and the last question is to deal with a question under fire." He stated as the window exploded and a tarp unrolled revealing a message on it.

"The Wonderful, talented, beautiful Anko, the second proctor." Was what the tarp stated.

"Anko you are early again!" The guy shouted as he lifted the tarp off his face.

"Wow, boss you are getting soft. Sixty-eight teams, well I'll cut that number down, Ibuki." Anko stated from the door. "And how did you end up under the tarp?"

"I didn't detect you." Ibuki stated as he glared at her.

"Oh… Well when he releases you head to training grounds forty-four." Anko stated as she left.

"Well, you have two hours before the second half is started and if you don't know where it is; ask a jonin." Ibuki stated as he sighed and left.

A little later at another training ground…

"So what should we expect?" Ixy asked as she was shadow boxing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he saw her do that before.

"Keeping my body limber." Ixy stated as she stopped. "So how about we make some plans here, pass phrases and the like."

"Well they have to be simple, and be things that only we know how to do." Sasuke stated.

"Ummm… I barely know you two." Ixy stated making the two smile.

"Good, my pass code is my favorite food." Sasuke stated.

"Okay." Ixy stated as she nodded and looked at Naruto to see him nod. "You know?"

"Naruto is one of the few that can grow them right." Sasuke muttered. "He tricked me once at the academy."

"Mine is my hobby." Naruto stated making Ixy tilt her head. "It goes hand in hand with Sasuke's."

"Oh. Well mine is Lionheart." Ixy stated as she pulled out a card. "This is Lionheart, sealed form. I'm not revealing unsealed anytime soon."

"Good, let's head to that area." Sasuke stated as he stood up and was followed by the team.

"Also if we get over our head, listen to me; I can get us through most situations." Ixy stated making the two boys look at her. "I've battled before."

_**A/N: I hope this time the format I wanted stays... As always questions arise as to how Team seven will handle the forest with Ixy, and will a certain Snake bite off more than he can chew... and when will Riot Force get there... Till Tuesday...**_


	8. Forest of Death…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, though there will be OCs, they are mine. The Anime characters and those from Harry Potter are owned by someone else.

Chapter 7: Forest of Death…

Inside the forest…

"So do we look for a team, or do we wait for one to get to us?" Ixy asked as she sat on a rock near the team.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "If Sakura was still here… I say wait."

"Well… I need to take a leak." Naruto stated as he started to walk out of sight.

"Naruto, stay in sight." Ixy stated as she sighed. "That way, those that were waiting in ambush loses their effectiveness."

"Huh?" Naruto stated after he finished and three guys dropped from the sky.

"How did you catch us?" One of the grass ninjas asked.

"Oh you were trying to be sneaky?" Ixy asked feigning innocence. "A friend of my mom's walks so quietly that she makes no noise, it takes someone with equal skill to sneak up on me."

"We made no noise." Another member stated before Ixy sighed. "What?"

"Boom." Ixy stated as the ground shuddered under the opposing team and trapped them up to their knees. "Hmmm… still need to work at that."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as the other team struggled to get their feet free.

"A secret." Ixy stated as she walked up the three boys and smiled. "Hand us the earth scroll and I'll let you keep a certain body part."

"You can have it!" all three stated as they tossed two earth scrolls.

"Let's go." Ixy stated as she pocketed one and tossed the other to Naruto.

A little later…

"Get behind me." Ixy stated as she pulled out a card. "Lionheart!" Ixy shouted as she planted a sword into the ground. "Hold onto me." Ixy stated as a massive wind blast slammed into the shroud digging the sword through the ground. "Run… this guy is out of your league."

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new genin that entered the area.

"Kukukuku… You are not the one I expected." The strange genin stated as the area was flooded with a feeling of murder.

"I thought as much." Ixy stated as she stood up. "Go, I'll catch up in a little bit." Ixy stated as she smirked. "I'll play with you for a bit."

"Play?" The genin asked she looked at Sasuke that ran off with Naruto. "You cost me my target."

"Which one? The Jinchuriki or the bloodline user?" Ixy asked as she pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Does it matter?" the other asked she leaped into the air and came down with a massive punch, but was shocked to see a barrier in the way. "Kukukuku… you surprise me." She stated as she leaped back as the barrier settled and then vanishes from sight.

"You are weird." Ixy stated as she attacked and actually cut the head off before frowning as the body turned to mud. "Nice try." Ixy stated as she stabbed back and frowned again when that body turned into mud.

"Kukukukuku… You are a skilled one with the blade." The genin stated hanging upside down above. "In fact too skilled."

"Too skilled?" Ixy asked as she looked at the other one. "Drop the act, you aren't fooling me."

"Drop the act?" She asked. "Drop what act?"

"You aren't a genin. In fact you knew I'm too skilled in sword fighting for it to be a passing skill." Ixy stated as she jumped into the air and land on a neighboring tree.

"So you figured me out. Kukukukukukuku…" the genin stated before ripping the face off revealing pale white skin under it. "I guess you are skilled enough that I can't hold back on you."

"Thought it was odd that I was fighting clones that were skilled." Ixy stated as she raised Lionheart over her left shoulder. "Set Up."

[Auf einmal, meine Königin.] Lionheart stated as Ixy's outfit changed into armor. _**(At once, my queen.)**_

'Never had to use the armor in a long time.' Ixy thought as the person fully revealed himself to her. "A guy acting like a girl…"

"I just needed the disguise." The snake looking guy stated as he coughed and a snake head popped out of his mouth and a sword and was popped out of its mouth. "Time for you to die brat!"

"Would love to, but I have a will to LIVE!" Ixy shouted as she blocked his swing and surprised her opponent that her sword didn't buckle under his sword's ability. "And you have to understand one thing. I'm not some little princess that needs to be rescued all the time!" Ixy stated as she pushed the guy away. "In fact… you… are odd…" Ixy stated as she looked curious.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked as he stood back up. 'Could she have detected my immortality jutsu?'

"Lionheart." Ixy stated as the blade retracted and the form shifted. "Divine."

"Die!" The guy shouted as he thrust the sword at her and the blade started to lengthen but missed her entirely. "What!"

"Up here!" Ixy shouted as she flipped and aimed down. "BUSTER!" Ixy stated as a blue-black sphere blasted at the guy who was caught flatfooted.

"You'll pay for that." The guy stated as he stood back up but was shocked to see her aim at him again. "Till we meet again."

"I think not." Ixy stated as she pulled the trigger with a smirk knocking the sword away from him. "You'll not walk away from me the next time." Ixy stated as the armor disappeared. "Now to find the boys." But Ixy stopped when she saw the sword still on the ground. "It did extend for the weird guy…" Ixy muttered as she picked it up and swung it a few times. "Don't work for me, but it might for one of the boys." Ixy stated as she walked away with the sword.

Off in a distance…

"Who was that brat?" The guy stated as he still looked injured from the blast. "That attack she hit me with injured me six layers so far, what could have caused that much damage?"

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated as he landed next to the strange guy. "What happened?"

"You gave me outdated information, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated.

"I couldn't find you to tell you that team seven got a different member." Kabuto stated as he sighed. "Their newest member is highly different, and powerful."

"I think I already know that." Orochimaru stated as he gave a pointed glare. "Heal the damage I gained."

"Wouldn't it be… six layers?" Kabuto stated in shock. "I didn't know a jutsu existed that could do that much damage."

"Amaratsu could." Orochimaru stated with a frown. "This doesn't change much, Konoha will burn… I just forgo my plan to capture a sharingan, for a little bit."

"So, what do we do now?" Kabuto asked as Orochimaru started to smile.

"We find her weakness, and then exploit it." Orochimaru stated as he started to laugh.

"Understood." Kabuto stated as he left.

Back with Team Seven…

"You two can stop hiding." Ixy stated as she landed in a clearing, Sasuke and Naruto coming out but in a protective stance.

"What is my favorite food?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomatoes, why I don't know." Ixy stated. "Here I got this off the guy before he retreated. I can't make it extend like he did."

"Thanks." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "We should continue on to the tower. Who knows if he pops up again?"

"True." Ixy stated as she looked off to the distance. "I miss my friends. The three of us could walk through anything together."

"You'll see them again." Naruto stated as Ixy did a sad smile. "Cheer up; you have some new friends to make."

"Thanks." Ixy stated with a regular smile.

_**A/N: Ixy defeated Orochimaru with some ease, but will she be able to do it again... Will Konoha burn with Orochimaru's plans still intact, though with one or two small factors not on his side... And what will change with Sasuke not getting the curse mark... and will Ixy being in the prelims change some of the fights...**_


End file.
